The Adversities of Accelerated Aging
by Cheshire Pandacat
Summary: In which Reborn and Verde move into Kokuyo Land with Mukuro during the year it takes them to age back to their original forms. There will be both R69 and Ver69. Eventual smut. Despite all appearances, not crack.
1. Chapter 1

A/Ns: Yeeeah this is a weird idea I know. *shrugs* But despite all appearances, this is not crack, and while hopefully humorous at times, also not comedy.

And don't make fun of my title it's an awesome title ok

Disclaimer: Don't own KHR or anything related to it.

* * *

The Adversities of Accelerated Aging

Chapter 1

* * *

"One year," Reborn repeated slowly. "Are you sure, Verde?"

"I'm at least seventy percent certain," Verde said, pushing up his glasses. "It's only been a few weeks since the curse was lifted, and you can already tell your bodies have grown a little, can't you?"

"I haven't noticed anything," Skull complained.

"It's probably because you're the youngest," Mammon said dismissively. "How old were you when we were cursed, seventeen? If the curse energy is dissipating at the same rate for all of us, it's going to take you as long to reach seventeen as it will Verde to reach thirty-three. So of course you'll age the slowest, and him the fastest."

Verde nodded affirmation. One more year, and he wouldn't have to associate with these people anymore. He might maintain contact with Mammon, but he wouldn't complain if he never saw any of the others again after that.

"The question is, how will aging so quickly affect us?" Fon asked evenly.

"It will probably be very uncomfortable," Verde replied. Over the past few weeks his body had aged almost a year, and already his limbs were aching. He felt weak, too, but he wasn't about to admit to that.

"Then we each may want to find someone whom we can afford to be vulnerable around, and stay with them for the next year," Fon said. "If we need to eat and sleep more to compensate for our rapid growth, and live in constant discomfort besides, it may not be a good idea to endure on our own."

Unfortunately, Verde had to acknowledge that that was a good point, and he continued to mull over the problem after the meeting ended. Reborn could count on either one of his students, Colonello could stay with Lal, Mammon had the Varia, and Skull could turn to the Shimon. He didn't doubt Fon's ability to find someone he could turn to as well.

But Verde didn't trust anyone, so he didn't have anyone to turn to.

He suffered through another month on his own, having food delivered and spending most of each day sleeping. He felt miserable, though – weak, shaky, aching.

Finally, he swallowed his pride, and took a trip to Kokuyo Land.

"Hey, Verrypoo," Fran greeted him casually. "Wow, you're almost as big as me now, huh?"

"No need to sound so disappointed," Verde told him coolly, then grimaced at the raspy quality of his voice. He tried to pretend he wasn't teetering on his feet. Fran tilted his head and surveyed him curiously.

"You look terrible, Professor Verde," Mukuro said as he approached, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "What brings you here in such a state, I wonder?"

"I'll tell you in private," Verde said stiffly, slanting a sharp look at Fran.

Fran pouted, but didn't try to follow them when Mukuro led Verde to another room.

"So, what is it?" Mukuro asked, sitting back gracefully onto a ratty couch and crossing his legs.

"I…" Verde took a deep breath, clenched his jaw, and ground out, "I… need your help."

"Oya, again?" Mukuro said, expression smug and calculating. "With what?"

Verde grimaced. "Aging so quickly is what has me in this condition. And it will continue for another eleven months or so. I… can't manage on my own, particularly while my body is still that of a child's."

There was a long minute of silence as Mukuro waited for Verde to elaborate further and Verde refused to degrade himself by saying any more.

At last, Mukuro said, "Are you asking to stay with us, Professor Verde? Until you're back in your original form?"

Verde managed a tight nod, face hot, expression resigned and bitter. He hated exposing himself like this, voluntarily putting himself in a position where someone else had all the power.

Mukuro, on the other hand, was clearly enjoying it. "Well, then, since that's such a steep request, I assume you are offering equal compensation in re – Professor Verde?"

Mukuro's sharp question was the last thing Verde heard before the world blurred, spun, and went black.

The next thing he was aware of was being hot, feverishly hot, and drenched in sweat. He seemed to be lying down on a bed. Cool fingers combed his sticky bangs out of his face.

"Is Verrypoo okay?"

"Well, he's not dying, but aside from that I've no idea. Leave him be while he's ill, little one."

"Aww… but when he gets better he'll be a grown-up again and I won't be able to tease him."

"You won't be able to swing him around anymore, no. But I have faith in your capacity to pester anyone, regardless of their age or size. Speaking of, I believe Professor Verde is coming around, so go inflict yourself upon Ken or M.M. for a while."

"Okaaaaay."

Verde struggled to open his eyes. He hadn't thought making the trip out here would tax him to such an extent. The only small consolation was that the other Arcobaleno must be weak as well, but his rationale pointed out that they were all physically stronger than he was and thus likely holding up better.

Finally, he managed to pry his eyes open, to the most unwelcome sight of Mukuro sitting on the bed next to him, thus making him the source of the cool fingers brushing the hair out of Verde's face.

He hated being treated as if he were weak and helpless almost as much as he hated being weak and helpless.

Verde tried to at least sit up, but his body shuddered in protest and he fell back with a whimper.

"Shh," Mukuro murmured. "Easy, Professor Verde."

"It's very disconcerting and more than a little alarming to be shown kindness from you," Verde said hoarsely. Mukuro's lips quirked.

"The more kindness I show you, the deeper in my debt you'll be," Mukuro drawled. "I mean to put you to good use, once you're back in your original form."

Verde grunted. "Fine. That feels nice," he added, a hint of plaintiveness in his voice. If he were going to surrender his dignity, he may as well throw it all away and enjoy the perks. At least just from Mukuro, who would use the information as blackmail and not just wantonly divulge it the way Fran or the rest of the Kokuyo gang would.

Verde let out a shaky sigh of relief as Mukuro obligingly stroked his face and neck, cool fingers wiping away both the sweat and the feverish heat. Why was it that Mukuro's touch seemed to be exactly what his body was craving? How disturbing.

"Are the other Arcobaleno in similar condition?" Mukuro asked, tone deceptively neutral.

"My body will be taxed the heaviest, as I'm aging at the quickest rate and the weakest of us physically," Verde replied tiredly. "But I doubt they're very comfortable at the moment."

"I see." Mukuro's thumb brushed against Verde's cheek one last time, and then he stood, stretching. "I need to run some errands. I'll have Chikusa and Chrome attend to you."

The easiest members of the Kokuyo gang to deal with. Good.

"Very well," Verde said. He hesitated, and then went on, "Mukuro?"

Already halfway to the door, Mukuro glanced back over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"…Thank you."

Mukuro smiled at him, then left the room.

* * *

Mukuro leaned against the door frame of Tsuna's bedroom, arms crossed as he examined what he could of Reborn from this distance. Given it was past one in the morning, the occupants of the Sawada household were all asleep, so it had been pathetically easy to break in.

And he'd been able to come this far without waking the former Sun Arcobaleno.

Reborn's body currently looked about four or five years old, a little younger than Verde. He didn't look ill, the way Verde currently did, but the fact that Mukuro could stand in the doorway like this and not wake him spoke volumes. Mukuro judged that if he took another step or two into the room, Reborn would wake and notice, though.

Once he'd taken in as much visual data as he could, Mukuro carefully stepped over a snoring Lambo and approached Reborn's hammock.

The hitman bolted upright, gun leveled at Mukuro, expression fighting not to show alarm. When Reborn saw him, his mouth tightened.

"What are you doing here, Mukuro?" he asked. Mukuro raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.

"Oya, what kind of greeting is that?" When Reborn only continued to stare at him icily, gun still aimed at Mukuro's head, Mukuro huffed ruefully and went on, "I came to see if you were in the same condition as Professor Verde. The aging process has been rough on him, apparently."

"So Verde went to you, huh?" Reborn said, sounding unsurprised. "Why would you care about me, though?"

"Why wouldn't I care about you?" Mukuro asked innocently. He knew he couldn't fool Reborn, but just because Reborn would be able to tell he had an ulterior motive, didn't mean he'd know what that ulterior motive was. Hopefully.

"I'm not in the mood for your games," Reborn told him flatly. "I don't care what you're offering, or what you're after. Get out."

"You don't want me to test and see if my means of easing Verde's discomfort also works for you?" Mukuro asked mildly.

Reborn gave him a contemplative look, but then said, "No, I don't."

Well, that was unfortunate. He'd have to test it the hard way, then, and risk being injured.

Mukuro darted forward, one hand grabbing Reborn's wrist and forcing it up until the gun was pointed at the ceiling, his other hand clamping down over Reborn's mouth and forcing him down onto his back, all in a split second.

Reborn's eyes glittered dangerously, but he didn't even try to struggle.

"As I thought," Mukuro murmured, smiling. "Your strength and reflexes are currently only on par with a normal child's, aren't they?" Verde was much weaker than a normal child should be, so it only made sense that the other Arcobaleno should be similarly depowered. "Or perhaps it's that your current physicality matches what it was when you were originally this age. Either way, you no longer have the power of an Arcobaleno, nor of your adult self. Knowing you, you've been able to keep Sawada Tsunayoshi or anyone else from figuring that out thus far. I wonder how long you can keep that up, though? If Professor Verde is a reliable example, your condition will get worse before it gets better."

Gambling that he'd said enough to keep Reborn from shooting him, Mukuro finally released him, and gambled further by not backing away.

Reborn sat up, expression dark. "Say what you want to say, then."

"There's something I'd like to test, first. If I may?" Mukuro asked, reaching out to but not quite touching Reborn.

Reborn pointed his gun at him again, then inclined his head. "One wrong move and I shoot."

"Of course." Mukuro ran the tips of his fingers lightly over Reborn's forehead, and then began to gently stroke his hair.

Reborn's eyes widened a little, and though he visibly fought the reaction, his body relaxed and he leaned into the touch much the way Verde had. "What are you doing?" he asked sharply.

Mukuro smirked. "Would you believe me if I said nothing special? It would appear you're just very sensitive to touch right now. Not just anyone's touch, though, if my theory is correct." Mukuro tilted his head, the Vongola Mist Earrings jangling slightly. "Only those of us who wear the Vongola Gear."

"Because they're part of the Trinisette," Reborn said, picking up on Mukuro's theory instantly, of course. He twitched his head back, and Mukuro obediently dropped his hand. He'd pushed his luck far enough for one night.

"I believe so, yes. You've spent so many years pouring your Flames into the pacifiers, your Flames now subconsciously react to a similar vessel. I imagine that will gradually wear off as the curse energy dissipates," Mukuro said idly, "but how thoroughly would it damage your image for Sawada Tsunayoshi to realize how strongly you'd respond to physical contact from him? And who knows how the nature of that reaction will change once your body becomes pubescent? Wouldn't that be shaming," he finished with a chuckle.

"Stop beating around the bush and say what you're after," Reborn ordered him coldly.

"I'm offering to let you stay at Kokuyo Land for a while," Mukuro told him, smiling. "Verde's there too, so you'll look better by comparison. In exchange, I'll have the world's greatest hitman in my debt. I won't ask for an answer now," he went on, casually strolling over to Tsuna's bed to smile down at the sleeping, oblivious boy. "But if you're interested, feel free to show up whenever you like."

Without another glance back, Mukuro lifted a hand in farewell as he left the room.

The likelihood of Reborn taking him up on that offer was pretty good, Mukuro thought as he walked back to Kokuyo Land. Taking care of him and Verde would be interesting and informative, and of the Arcobaleno they were the most useful to have in his debt. He didn't even think it would be for the full year, either – once they were physically in their late teens or early twenties, Mukuro doubted they'd need further assistance.

An amusing and beneficial way to pass some time while giving him the chance to further Fran's training and formulate future plots… yes, this should be very entertaining.

* * *

End A/Ns: I don't even know, you guys. I don't even know.

But yeah this should only be three or four chapters, five tops. At least that's the plan anyway. I just like to have some plotty context for my porn.

And when I say porn I mean "Mukuro touching everyone everywhere every way" because idk that's what I like writing I guess.

And when I say plotty context I mean there is as much if not more plot than handsiness.

There will absolutely be some sex, though. *thumbs up*


	2. Chapter 2

A/Ns: I had to keep reminding myself that I'm not trying to write a real legitimate story for this, I just like having context for my smut omfg. And even then (as is usual for me), it ended up more talking than sex.

Ah well. I like what I like, I guess.

This chapter is Verde/Mukuro; next one will be Reborn/Mukuro. And then one final chapter for a conclusion, probably. (Or at least, I think that's how it's gonna work out… planning ahead does not always work looool.)

Warnings: Smut.

* * *

The Adversities of Accelerated Aging

Chapter 2

* * *

Reborn did indeed show up at Kokuyo Land a few days later, much to Verde's displeasure.

"You failed to inform me that you'd be inviting _him,_" Verde said coolly.

"That's because I'm not obligated to," Mukuro replied, examining his fingernails before slanting a smirk in Verde's direction. "But you do agree with my theory?"

"Yes, it makes sense," Verde allowed, pushing up his glasses. He hadn't reacted to any of the others the way he had to Mukuro. And having spent years studying Flames, now that he was looking for it, he could tell his Flames kept reaching for the Mist Earrings. He supposed he should be grateful that he was staying with Mukuro, and not that repulsive brat Lambo – the reaction would have been worse if they had the same type of Flames.

Mukuro turned to Reborn and asked, "What did you tell Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"That we didn't want Maman noticing how I was aging," Reborn replied. He was sitting in the windowsill, idly petting Leon, not looking at either of them. He didn't enjoy being here any more than Verde did, apparently. Perhaps even less so.

Which made things doubly annoying for Verde, because it meant Reborn would be even more impossible for him to deal with than usual. Reborn might not be as much of a physical threat to Mukuro in his current state, but Verde would likely have to put up with being bullied.

"I'm still going to tutor Tsuna after school and on the weekends," Reborn went on. "I told him to meet me here for his lessons."

"Thank you for the heads up," Mukuro said dryly.

"You'd better be grateful," Reborn retorted. "You and the rest of the Kokuyo gang will be joining us, too. You brats need a proper education."

Despite himself, Verde chuckled. _That _would be fun to watch.

Mukuro glared at them both.

* * *

Since most of the growing happened while Reborn and Verde were sleeping, it was next to impossible for them to sleep through the night, let alone in any kind of comfort. After a week or so, Mukuro set up cots for them in his room.

Despite all their efforts to use the cots and _only _the cots, both Reborn and Verde were annoyed to find themselves waking up in Mukuro's bed more often than not, one of them curled on either side of him.

"Isn't it uncomfortable to sleep with the Mist Earrings on?" Verde asked acidly.

"Not particularly," Mukuro replied smugly.

By which they all knew he meant that it was worth it to piss off Reborn and Verde.

Or did he, Verde wondered. Mukuro seemed to almost enjoy the cuddling – more than once, Verde woke not just pressed up against Mukuro, but with Mukuro's arms wrapped around him.

"He never seems to cling on to _you,_" Verde remarked to Reborn, disgruntled.

"That's because I point my gun at him every time he starts to," Reborn replied, smirking. "He rolls over onto you right away, even though he's asleep. His instincts aren't bad."

* * *

It wasn't until Verde was physically about fourteen that he was able to broach the topic of their potential behavior while pubescent with Mukuro.

"If you're trying to say that you'll probably start craving sex instead of just innocent touching," Mukuro cut him off a few sentences in, sounding amused, "I'd assumed as much already. I don't have any objections."

"Is that so? The mere thought of it disgusts me," Verde sneered. "Though I suppose your being a debased slut shouldn't surprise me."

Mukuro slanted him a nasty smile beneath chilly eyes. "Oya, you should watch your language, Professor Verde," he purred, circling around to drape himself over Verde's shoulders. There was only about fifteen centimeters' difference between their heights, now.

Verde stiffened, and had to rein in the urge to try and wrench away as Mukuro's hands caressed his chest. He wouldn't be able to escape, and he didn't want to give Mukuro that satisfaction. It galled him that he was unable to prevent himself from relaxing into the touch, though.

"If you misbehave too much, I'll have to punish you," Mukuro murmured directly into his ear, tracing a finger down Verde's chest. Verde shuddered, and Mukuro chuckled before letting go and stepping away. Verde hated himself for mourning the lost contact.

"Besides, isn't the point of all this that I see to your physical needs?" Mukuro went on, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. "Call me what you will, but I've never felt any qualms about doing what was necessary to achieve my goals. You're a valuable resource, Professor, and I mean to have you as deep in my debt as possible. So you may want to choose your words more carefully. I'm not a very forgiving person."

Verde twitched at how suddenly Mukuro's tone shifted from aloof neutrality to cold, dark malice.

Mukuro gave him one last look heavy with warning, then left the room.

"You're a real idiot sometimes, aren't you?"

Verde whirled to glower down at Reborn, who was still entertainingly short and youthful. The hitman was leaning against the windowsill, giving him one of the condescendingly judgmental looks that Verde despised most.

"How long have you been there?" he snarled.

"Long enough to hear you put your foot in your mouth," Reborn retorted.

Verde grit his teeth. "It disgusts you, too, though, does it not? That our bodies will most likely crave sexual intercourse with that insufferable _child._ Even presuming one can accept intimacy with an individual of a sex one is not attracted to, Mukuro wasn't even _born _until a decade after we were cursed! And he's a repugnant person besides, who derives pleasure and amusement from having us at his mercy. How can you reconcile yourself to our circumstances?"

Reborn gazed at him levelly. "Hating it isn't going to change anything. What happens to our bodies will happen whether we want it to or not, and Mukuro's involvement is worth it to make it more endurable. It's better than being stuck as an Arcobaleno for the rest of our lives, or becoming like the Vindice. And you shouldn't give our ages or Mukuro's that much thought – physically, we'll be the same age, and that's all that matters, given our extensive extenuating circumstances. Just deal with it."

Verde scowled and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Five and a half months after the curse had been lifted – about four since Verde and Reborn had moved in with Mukuro – the now approximately-fifteen Verde woke in the middle of the night to a body screaming with lust, his legs clamped around one of Mukuro's, hips twitching with the effort of controlling the urge to buck.

Mukuro sat up, yawned, then used his free leg to push not-quite-twelve Reborn out of the bed. "Go away."

Reborn gave Mukuro a dark, warning look – which Mukuro ignored; Verde and Reborn owed him too much to respond to provocation of that level – before wrapping a spare blanket around himself and shuffling out of the room with as much haughty dignity as he could muster while still half-asleep.

The moment Reborn was gone, and before Mukuro could make any kind of move, Verde rasped (and tried to pretend there wasn't a high-pitched whine of anxiety under his words), "I've never slept with a man before."

"I'm surprised you've slept with anybody at all," Mukuro quipped, and Verde glowered at him. "Particularly since you're naïve enough to overlook that there's much more variety available to two men than just anal sex, some of which works exactly the same as if it were performed on you by a woman. Do you want oral sex or a handjob?"

Verde sputtered for a moment, bright red, but his libido wasn't willing to let him take his time making up his mind. It had been so long, he'd all but forgotten what arousal felt like – he'd barely ever felt aroused even before being cursed, and that had always just been about body chemistry. Now, his body seemed determined to make up for lost time all at once.

"Hand… job," he ground out after a moment. He didn't care how much more pleasurable it may or may not feel, he didn't want Mukuro's mouth anywhere near anything sensitive. And the more impersonal the act, the better.

Mukuro helped Verde out of his boxers. Verde's skin was so sensitized that he twitched and whimpered at the fingers tracing his inner thigh.

"Shh, Professor," Mukuro murmured, his free hand stroking Verde's hair away from his face in an expert feigning of tenderness. "I believe achieving orgasm as quickly as possible now will take the edge off a little, so even though the arousal will likely be back within the hour, it won't be as… intense. I'll give you a more satisfying climax then. Alright?"

Verde didn't care what Mukuro did, he just wanted him to do it _now. _"Fine," he bit out. Then he let out a breathy cry as Mukuro's hand closed around his length, his face burning with furious shame and embarrassment as much as lust.

Then Mukuro began to pump him, and the stimulation was so extreme that Verde almost whited out. Already primed to the point of being painful, it took less than a minute for Verde to spasm as he ejaculated.

It was not remotely satisfying or pleasant, but as Verde slumped against Mukuro, panting, he had to grudgingly admit that it did help take the edge off.

Mukuro wiped his hand off, then wrapped his arm around Verde and pulled him against his body as he continued to stroke Verde's hair. "Shh, shh, it's alright."

Verde almost sneered at the comforting platitudes before realizing that he was shuddering and there were tears pricking at his eyes. Verde wanted to scream from outraged frustration.

"Don't take that tone with me," he snarled at Mukuro, even as his body insisted on snuggling closer and leaning into the caresses. "I'd rather have you be your usual smug, pugnacious self than talk to me like that."

"I am not pugnacious," Mukuro replied primly, then went on with some amusement, "And no you wouldn't."

"Be silent, you repulsive child."

"Now, now, watch your language," Mukuro murmured. "Once you've recovered you'll likely be lustful enough to agree to whatever I suggest we do, and you don't want me suggesting something you'd find more degrading, do you?"

"You wouldn't," Verde hissed, choking back the brief surge of fear and anxiety that went through him.

Mukuro's petting stopped, and he leaned back just enough to grip Verde's chin in his fingers and force dark eyes to meet heterochromatic red and blue.

"That depends on you," Mukuro said softly, cold gaze boring into Verde's. Verde desperately wanted to look away, but Mukuro wasn't letting him. "So please amend the way you speak to me, Professor Verde."

Verde blinked, brow furrowing. If he didn't know better, he'd think he might have hurt Mukuro's feelings. But that was utter nonsense; the boy barely had a heart as it was, and it wouldn't be bruised by such trifles.

Still, Verde's eyes ticked away, and he somehow managed to force himself to say, "…Sorry. For… the way I've been speaking to you recently. Particularly what I said to you a few weeks ago."

Mukuro's eyebrows shot up, and then he smiled. "Mm, your remorse and humiliation are music to my ears, Professor." Before Verde could react to that with the level of indignation he wanted to, Mukuro's hand fisted in Verde's hair, and he pulled him in for a kiss.

Verde stiffened, but as Mukuro's tongue swept the inside of his lower lip, fingers of his free hand tracing up and down Verde's spine, one leg hooking around Verde's as Mukuro pressed their hips together, Verde couldn't help but submit to it. The horrid boy did know exactly what Verde's body wanted, and exactly how to do it.

Doing his best to surrender his objections so he'd be able to salvage at least some of his dignity, Verde coiled his arms around Mukuro as well, pushing their bodies as closely together as possible. Almost tentatively, he brought one of his hands up to Mukuro's hair, and buried his fingers in it.

Verde's own hair was thick and on the coarser side, and he didn't exactly make a habit of touching other people, so he found himself startled by how soft and glossy and fine Mukuro's hair was. Even more so by how, after a quiet grunt of surprise, Mukuro made an appreciative hum that Verde actually found _satisfying. _

Verde's body was already sparking back into life, so lust combined with curiousity had his other hand dipping under Mukuro's clothes to run his fingers through Mukuro's pubic hair. That, too, was softer than Verde's own, and surprisingly nice to touch.

Mukuro twitched, and then with a throaty purr, pressed his body closer into Verde's hand. He deepened the kiss further, too, sweetness filling Verde's mouth. The boy ate too much chocolate.

Taking the response as encouragement to explore further, Verde uncertainly let his hand descend until the tips of his fingers brushed against Mukuro's penis. Apparently having been on the verge of arousal, Verde felt Mukuro swell and stiffen into his hand. He himself was hard again, too.

Mukuro finally broke off the kiss, and Verde tensed, waiting for Mukuro to mock or sneer at him. He started to draw his hand back up, too, but Mukuro caught his wrist.

"Make up your mind, Professor," Mukuro said, still close enough that his lips brushed against Verde's. "Why go there in the first place if you didn't intend to do anything?"

Verde squirmed, looking away. With his free hand, he almost tried to push his glasses up to cover for feeling awkward and confused before he remembered he wasn't wearing them right now.

"I was just curious," he said tightly.

Mukuro tilted his head, and cupped Verde's cheek with one hand, forcing him to meet his eyes. Verde glared, annoyed, but then faltered when he saw that for once, there wasn't a drop of smug condescension in Mukuro's expression. The look on his face was almost… soft? Empathetic? Concerned?

Ridiculous. Nothing could be further from what Mukuro was like –

"You don't have any previous sexual experience at all, do you, Professor Verde?" Mukuro asked quietly.

Verde went rigid with mortification and panic and tried to jerk back, but Mukuro's hand lowered to press against Verde's neck, and he was still gripping Verde's wrist.

"Shh, I'm not going to tease you," Mukuro said. He finally released Verde's wrist, and Verde hastily snatched it back, glowering.

He watched warily as Mukuro finally stripped out of the t-shirt and boxers he usually wore to bed, and then Verde's wariness pitched into mild alarm as Mukuro simultaneously lay back and pulled Verde forward until Verde was poised over him, straddling his hips, their erections brushing against each other.

"What are you doing?" Verde asked sharply.

"Giving you the opportunity to be curious," Mukuro replied casually. "Do what you want, Professor."

Verde's eyes widened a little, but then he reached for his glasses on the bedside table and put them on, unable to resist such a blatant invitation to experiment. He'd never had the opportunity to explore another person's body intimately before. And though aroused, he probably had at least five or ten minutes before his body began demanding for release so vehemently again, from what he could tell, so he could take his time with it, to a certain extent.

Verde traced his fingers over the contours of Mukuro's shoulders, thumbs rubbing over his collarbone. Mukuro wasn't quite as broad-shouldered as Verde, nor as Reborn would be once his mature physique returned. Though they were approximately the same height at the moment, Verde was almost certain he outweighed Mukuro, if not by much.

Mukuro had more muscle tone, though, Verde noted as he ran his hands down Mukuro's chest and ribcage. Not that that was surprising, given that Mukuro was a fighter and Verde was most certainly not. Mukuro's stomach was flat in a way Verde's wasn't, either. His skin was in excellent condition, smooth to the touch. A truly well-groomed, beautiful boy, Verde judged, very slightly malnourished due to poor dietary habits but otherwise in excellent health and fitness.

Though he was trying to ignore it, Verde knew Mukuro was watching him, and whenever Verde's touch resulted in a near-caress on the more sensitive parts of Mukuro's skin, Mukuro would shift or smile or even let out a soft hum of appreciation.

Eliciting such reactions from mere physical contact was… intriguing. Verde was most certainly _not _attracted to men – or anyone, really – but if his hormones were going to work against him so revoltingly anyway, he may as well get some data and experience out of it.

Verde shifted back a little so that he was straddling Mukuro's knees instead of his hips, in the process letting his fingers drift down Mukuro's navel before resting them on his hips, which were more pronounced than Verde's. Mukuro propped himself up on his elbows so he'd be able to keep watching what Verde was doing.

Curious as to what kind of reaction he'd get, Verde stroked Mukuro from waist to upper thighs. That got a hum, and Mukuro's body followed the caresses, a clear sign that he enjoyed it.

"You really are completely shameless, aren't you?" Verde asked acerbically.

Watching him from under hooded eyes, Mukuro said quietly, "There are many things in this world that are potentially shaming, Professor, but I don't consider consensual sex to be one of them. And neither should you."

Verde sat back on his heels and eyed Mukuro, half-uncertain, half-disdainful. Mukuro sat up, gently cupped one of his hands behind Verde's, and guided it until it rested against Mukuro's erection. Mukuro gripped Verde's cock with his other hand, the sudden intimate contact causing the scientist to jolt.

Mukuro leaned foreward to rest his forehead against Verde's, and then, guiding Verde's hand and moving his own, soon had them both panting and moaning with pleasure.

Afterwards, Verde had reached the point that he didn't even care anymore and leaned against Mukuro, burying his face in Mukuro's shoulder. Mukuro lazily stroked his hair and back, and it felt to Verde like between the sex and caresses, Mukuro's touch sloughed away all the pain and hormonal turmoil.

Verde despised him for it.

And yet…

"Mukuro."

"Mm?"

"…Thank you."

* * *

End A/Ns: This fic is weird and I have no idea wtf I'm doing.

Verde missed the perfect opportunity for a "your mom" joke. (i.e. "I'm surprised you've slept with anybody at all," "Only _your mom!_")

Mentioning Verde's boxers was really weird. I mean, writing Verde-sex in general is kinda weird, but that felt the most awkward to me for some reason. I think he might be more of a briefs person, but he's borrowing clothes from Mukuro at that point so I guess it doesn't matter. I actually think Mukuro might be more of a boxer-briefs type (looks more elegant than boxers!) but that's also awkward to type idk why.

My headcanon for Verde's sexuality is that he's almost completely asexual. If not for extenuating circumstances to the extent of what I'm putting him through here, he'd never have been interested in sex at all. (Thus why he'd never slept with anyone before this.)

I've actually been really surprised by how much fun it is to write Mukuro and Verde interacting. To write Verde in general, really, though I'm not sure how in character I've managed to keep him. xD;;; I try my best, though!

I'd say I was surprised that Mukuro actually manages to have some actual chemistry with Verde, but that would be a lie because I'm confident in my ability to make Mukuro have chemistry with anyone.


End file.
